Woodworking Guide by Magnetosphere
Category:Guides Written by Magnetosphere / Stryke of (Asura) Woodworking overall is one of the easier crafts to level. If you are patient in finding and selling materials. you should make a profit through most of the levels. Consumables (bolts/arrows) are always in demand, and furniture still sells abeit slowly. Join the woodworking guild in north sandoria, NPC is Cheupirudaux (F-3) North San'Doria. (Do this first) Do your test item as soon as you can (ie 8, 18, 28, 38, etc) Work on Guildpoints and get your gloves and apron Asap. Also get the Key Item : Lumberjack at novice level to help you throughout this guide. It helps to be half way decent chocobo digger to find various logs. The logs can help you skill and help fund your woodworking materials. If you or your friends spam Voidwatch, then you know of another great (little to good) source of logs. The Guide Level range Item Recipe 0-2 Arrowwood Lumber , Wind + Arrowwood Log. Buy off Guild. (Recommended) 0-3 Lauan Lumber , Wind + Lauan Log. Buy from guild or common chocobo dig item in yhoator jungle. Save lumber for workbenches if you wish. 2-5 Maple Lumber , Wind + Maple Log. Buy off Guild. (Recommended) 1-5 Maple Wand , Wind + Chocobo feather + Maple Lumber. 2-7 Workbench , Earth + Lauan Lumber x4 3-8 Ash Lumber , Wind + Ash Log. Buy off Guild. (Recommended) Holly Lumber , Wind + Holly Log. Buy off Guild. (Avoid as willow is cheaper) 8-10 Willow Lumber(13) , Wind + Willow Log. (I did these 8 to 10.) (Recommended) 10-12 Willow Wand(14) Wind + Insect wing + willow lumber. ( did these 10-11.5) (Recommended) 10-15 Acid Bolt(15) , Sell on AH 11-16 Maple Table , Earth + Maple Lumber x4 12-16 Venom Bolt(16) , Earth + Ash Lumber + Venom Bolt Head Sell on AH. (I did these 11.5 to 16) (Recommended) 16-21 Maple Sugar, Lightning + Maple Log Sell on AH or Npc. 17-22 Yew Lumber , Wind + Yew Log. 18-23 Yew Wand , Wind + Yagudo Feather + Yew Lumber 23-29 Shihei(29) Wind + Bast parchment x2 + Black Ink Sell on AH. I chocobo dig the elm logs and made my own bast parchment. Have an alchemist make your black ink if you can. (From cone calamari or gigant squid usually) 29-34 Mizu-Deppo (34) Smith(7) Earth + Chestnut lumber + bronze sheet + dist. h20 29-32 Fairweather Fetish(36) , Earth + Saruta Cotton + Bast parchment Sell to NPC 35gil. (Recommended) 32-39 Beetle Arrow, Earth + Arrowwood Lumber + Chocobo fletchling + Beetle arrowhead Arrowwood lumber = buy off guild or make your own (with lumberjack) Chocobo Fletchling = Beetle arrow head = 34-39 Kawahori-Ogi , Earth + Bamboo Stick + Bast parchment + Animal Glue Sell on AH for profit (Recommended) 39-42 Fang Arrow (42) 39-44 Flower Stand (44) Luaun Lumber + yew lumber (NPCs for ??) (Recommended) 40-45 Rosewood Lumber , Wind + Rosewood Log Sell on AH. Chocobo dig these in yhuntunga jungle. 44-49 Horn Arrow , Earth + Horn arrowhead + Arrowwood lumber + Bird fletching (Recommended) Horn arrowhead (43 BC) = Wind + bone chip + Ram horn (estimated need 90 arrowheads) 15 synths Arrowwood lumber = buy off guild or make your own (with lumberjack) Bird Fletching (42 CC) = Wind + bird feather x2 49-51 Mahogany Lumber (51) (Recommended) Sell on AH. Chocobo dig in yhoator Jungle, yhuntunga jungle? 51-59 Scorpion Arrow (59) (Recommended) Insect Fletching = Scorpion arrowhead = Arrowwood lumber = buy off guild or make your own (with lumberjack) Sell on AH (quiver to 12 for quick sale) 56-61 Chest (61)(I did 58 to 59) Sell on AH (slowly) 56-61 Ebony Lumber , (I did 59-61) , Wind + Ebony Log Buy off ah or if you Choco dig go to Yhoat jungle. 61-63 Coffer (Goldsmithing 11), Earth + Yew lumber x5 + Rosewood lumber + brass sheet Sell on AH (Slowly) I did these 61-62 , do your goldsmith subcraft to ~11 first. Tarutaru fishing rod (65) 61-66 Feyweald Lumber Buy off AH , Small loss synth Sell to NPC for 472 gil each. (I did these 62 to 63.) 63-69 Demon Arrow , Earth + Demon Arrow head + Arrowwood lumber + Black chocobo fletching Profit synth if you are careful. Check if single demon horns are cheaper, then have a 60+ BC craft them. I crafted about 50 stacks of arrows to go from 63 to 69. 67-72 Ancient Lumber , Wind + Ancient Log Near break even synth off of AH. Chocobo dig them in yhoator jungle/ yhutunga jungle 72-74 Hume Fishing Rod , Wind + Rosewood lumber + Silver thread. Npc these for about 1,100gil. (I did these 72-74) 72-77 Clothespole , Wind + Mahogany lumber + Silk thread. (Recommended) Recommend you chocodig the mahogany logs. silk thread off windy Guild Salesroom when cheaper than ah. Desynth(recommended), NPC (550 gil) or try to sell on AH. 72-77 Commode , earth + Rosewood lumber x5 74-79 Ebony Pole , Wind + Ebony Lumber x2 (Npc's for ~4450) Check AH price for ebony logs(lumber) If stack price is under 26k then this is break even. If single logs are under ~2k then this is break even. Beech lumber (80) 81Cabinet 76-81 Marid Arrow , earth + Apkallu Fletchling + Dogwood lumber + Marid Tusk Arrowheads (4k stack) Apkallu Fletchlings (150k stk) Dogwood lumber (8k stk) Marid Tusk Arrowheads (20k) 79-84 Mythic Wand(84) Wind + Phoenix feather + Ancient lumber (sell to npc ~2900 gil) 80-85 Teak Lumber(85) Wind + Teak log (Camp ah for logs) Near break-even. (Recommended) (Sell on AH or NPC for ~25k a stack) Mythic Pole (89) Wind + Ancient lumber x2 (Npc's for 4858gil) Bay Aquarium (89) Mythic Harp 90 earth Coeurl whisker ancient lumber x2 (Npc for 7175gil) 85-88 Laquer Tree Lumber (91) Wind + Lacquer tree log (Recommended) 87-92 Divine Lumber (92) Wind + Divine log (Recommended) On breaks you always lose log. Npc's for 2920 each 86-91 Kabura Arrow(91ww 53bc) Earth + bamboo shoot + karimata Arrowheads + Giant bird fletchings + Ram horn) Level bonecraft sub to 48 9-Drawer Almirah 92-93 Bloodwood Lumber 95 92-95 Bookshelf (95) Goldsmith (5) Mahogany lumber x3 + Tufa X3 93-95 Lacquer Tree Sap x4 (96) Water + lacquer tree log (npc 890 gil x4 = 3560 a synth) (Recommended) Breaks will always lose log. 95-97 Divine Sap x4 (97) Water + divine log (Npc 725 gil x4 = 2900 a synth) (Recommended) Breaks will always result in lost log. lancewood lumber 99 ironsplitter 100 97-100 Jacaranda Lumber (103?) Guildpoint guide Maple Wand (1200) Ash staff(1200) (75 items - 12 each) dont even think about doing it. Lauan shield(1280) Harpoon(1280) Ash Clogs(1520)(49 items - 31 each) buy them off Npc(111-128gil) or skip these. Light Crossbow(1600)(35.6items -45 each) dont even think about doing these. Workbench(1600) (17items - 94 each ) Earth + Lauan lumber x4 Check Guild NPC for these, can get them for 360 gil each. Ash pole(1680)(16items - 105 each) (wind + Ash lumber x2) Willow wand(1760) (23.8 items - 74 each) wind + Willow lumber + insect wing If you have the time the materials are cheap. sell any HQ's on AH Self bow(2080) Maple Table (2160) (13.7 items - 158 each ) Earth + Maple lumber x4 Tarutaru stool(2720) (11.1items- 246 each ) Earth + Elm lumber + Lauan lumber Buy these off the Npc in Windurst waters. (around 1k each) Holly Clogs(2800)(8.6items- 325 each) Wind + Holly lumber + Sheep leather Yew Wand(2720)(10.2items - 266 each) (wind + Yew lumber + Yagudo feather) Chestnut Club (2880) (9.9items - 290 each) (Wind + chestnut lumber) Desk (2880)(18.2items - 158 each) (Earth + Elm lumber + Lauan lumber + Linen cloth) Spiked Club (3040) (300each 10.1 items) (Wind + Walnut lumber x2 + bronze ingot) Brass Spear(3200)( Chest (3200)(16.4items 195 each) Earth + Lauan Lumber x2 + Rattan lumber x3 Harp(3440)(6.9 items - 500 each) (Earth + Coeurl Whisker + Chestnut lumber x2) Crossbow(3520) (7.5items - 471 each) Smith8 Wind + Iron ingot + glass fiber + Chestnut lumber NPC- Peritrage @Bastok markets (F-10) 2200 gil Chestnut sabots (3840) (6.3 items 612 each) Wind + Chestnut lumber + sheep leather Tarutaru folding screen (3920) Chestnut wand(4080) (5.7items - 714 each) Wind + Chestnut lumber + bird feather Spear(4320)(5.1items - 840each) (wind + iron ingot + ash lumber + linen thread Mahogany Shield (4320)(5.2 items - 830 each) Earth + iron sheet + Mahogany lumber x2 Great Club (4880) (4.4 items) Wind + Bronze ingot + Mahogany lumber Composite bow(4880) Oak staff(4950)(4.1items - 1218 each) wind + oak lumber + black tiger fang Oak logs off AH or choco dig them in jugner forest. Oak cudgel(4960)1248 4items wind + oak lumber Angel Flute(5040)(4.2items - 1200 each)wind + rosewood lumber + parchment Halberd(5040) Ebony Sabots (5040) (3.8items - 1344 each) (Wind + ebony lumber + sheep leather) Coffer(5120)(4items - 1278 each)(earth + yew lumber x5 + rosewood lumber + brass sheet) Obelisk Lance(5120) (dont even bother, obelisk to hard to obtain 4-5 of) Lance (5280)(3.4items - 1534 each) ( steel ingot x2) Not recommended Oak shield(5600) (2.9items - 1950 each) earth + iron sheet + oak lumber x2 Oak pole(5360(3.4items - 1560 each)(Wind + oak lumber x2) Ebony Wand (5680) (3 items - 1912 each) (Wind + Ebony lumber + giant bird feather) Mahogany Staff (5920) (2.6 items) Rose Harp (6000) (2.4items - 2500 each) (Earth + Coeurl Wisker + Rosewood lumber x2) Arbalest (6000) (2.4items 2550 each) Wind + Carbon fiber + Mahogany lumber + mythril ingot ebony pole(6 Round shield(6160)(2.2items - 2817 each) smith19 (Earth + Iron sheet + Oak lumber + Mahogany lumber) Rapid Bow (6480) ( 1.8 items - 3655 each ) (WW69 Wind + Ebony lumber + walnut lumber + silk cloth + silver thread) Kamayari(6560) War Bow (6560) (1.6items - 4080 each) WW58 Alch25 Wind + Oak lumber x2 + Silk cloth + Carbon fiber + Glass fiber Commode(6800)(1.4 items - 4900 each) Earth + Rosewood lumber x5 Couse (6800) (1.4 items - 4826 each) Fire + Brass ingot + darksteel ingot x2 + Ash lumber Brearu (7120) WW75, Smith41 (1item) Earth + Darksteel sheet + rosewood lumber x2 + Mahogany Lumber x2 If you can find this on ah (20k asura) then it might be worth the 7120 points. Minimum costs for lumber at the WW guild Arrowwood 15 Lauan 27 Mable 45 Ash 72 Willow 120 Holly 538 Yew 320 Elm 2252 Walnut 640 Chestnut 2115 Oak Log 4740 Rosewood Log 6615 Mahogany Log 9075 Ebony Log 9600